


Talk Dirty to Me

by vixensheart



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixensheart/pseuds/vixensheart
Summary: It's just you and me and the bedsheets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a drabble collection from tumbles. Saving these from the potential Purge

Raven forgot what she was supposed to be doing. She figured she should probably be alarmed by that prospect, since Raven could guess she was supposed to be doing something important, but a thick haze had settled across her mind, blanketing everything except her hormonally induced euphoria. She bit back a whine, squirming under the sensation of fangs tickling at her neck. 

Warm hands brushed against her legs, the sensation searing into her skin. Raven threaded her fingers into his mossy green hair, breathing a breathy sigh. “Gar,” she moaned. Garfield smiled against her skin, peppering kisses up to her jawline. 

“Rae,” he said, his voice a low rumble in her ear. Raven found his lips with hers, kissing him. She was addicted to his lips; they tasted like mint and honey, a mix Raven found surprisingly intoxicating. She gasped as his hand slipped up her thigh, his fingers toying with the hemline of her shorts. Heat crept through her body, and Raven found herself hooking her leg over his hip. 

Garfield took the invitation and ran with it. He bunched her shorts to the side, slipping his fingers inside of her. Raven let out a gasp, lights exploding in her vision. She tossed her head back and clutched at his shoulders, biting back a groan as he began to work his magic. 

He rubbed against her slit in slow, deliberate movements, making Raven twitch and shudder as she was pushed closer to the edge. She began to grind her hips against his, a soft moan spilling from her lips. 

The shrill ring of a communicator broke the haze that had settled between them, spurring them apart. Raven adjusted herself with an irritated huff, her body still twitching with desire. She fumbled for the device, answering it with a scowl. “What?” she snapped. 

“Target A is in motion. Are you guys in place?” 

Raven blinked, the mission surfacing to the forefront of her mind. She spared Garfield a quick glance, a flush burning at her cheeks. “Oh. Right. Yes, we’re here.” 

Nightwing’s mask pinched quizzically in the communicator’s little screen, but he didn’t press for details. Instead, he dipped his head in a nod and continued speaking. “Good. Stay in position and wait for the signal.” The screen went black before Raven could protest, and she let out a sigh. 

“Well, so much for that,” she muttered. She tossed the communicator back into her pocket, before turning her gaze to the green shapeshifter beside her. “We’re just waiting for the signal.” 

A wicked grin spread across Garfield’s lips, and Raven eyed him quizzically. “What?” 

He sidled up behind her, his breath tickling her ear. “Sounds like we have plenty of time,” he murmured, his hands sliding down to her waist. Raven’s breath caught in her throat, and she shivered in anticipation as his fingers hooked beneath her waistband. 

“T-the signal,” she stammered, vainly trying to convince herself to stop him. “We have to watch.” 

“Then watch,” he said, dipping his fingers back into her. Raven gasped, heat blossoming across her body. He set to work then, furiously pumping his fingers in and out of her as Raven tried her best to keep her gaze focused on the skyline. Her attempt was for naught; he pushed her over the edge only moments later, her cries ringing out across the rooftop where they were stationed. Raven shivered against him, her legs suddenly feeling like jelly. 

Just then, a bright red flare lit up the sky. Garfield released her from his grasp and licked his fingers, a cheeky grin plastered across his features. “There’s your signal, Rae,” he said. “Let’s go.”

Raven tottered forward, narrowing her eyes at him. Oh, two could play at that game. A grin worked itself onto her features, and she tossed him a sly smile. 

She’d get her revenge. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight left a soft glow in the sky, bathing the earth in a gentle light. It would have made for a pretty scenery, if Raven was paying a lick of attention to it. Unfortunately, she was a bit…occupied.

Beast Boy’s fangs nibbled at her lip, prompting the sharp gasp that reverberated from her lungs. She leaned into his touch, relishing in the feel of his warm hands on her skin. His kisses were addicting, his touch heavenly. Raven wanted nothing more than for this moment to last an eternity, and to bask in the bliss of it all. 

Sand dug into her skin as she pressed herself closer to him, her hands roaming across his bare chest. Beast Boy shifted, the bulge in his swimtrunks rubbing against her thigh. Raven gasped, heat blossoming across her skin. Her whole body quivered at the mere sensation, and a whine built up in her throat. She kissed him harder, her hands slipping lower to fiddle with his waistband. 

“Raven,” Beast Boy moaned. He moved to press kisses along her neck, making her squirm. 

With practiced ease, he tugged her bikini top off, exposing her bosom to the cool night air. Beast Boy immediately suckled at her breasts, a sensation that sparked fireworks within her veins. Raven trembled, murmuring his name under her breath as he worked his magic on her. Soon enough, she was on her back, her bikini bottoms tangled at her feet. 

Beast Boy captured her lips with his as he dipped his fingers into her core. Raven whined into the kiss, the world around her bright and surreal. His movements were sensual and slow, both intoxicating and tortuous. She just wanted him to take her, to send her to the heavens and back again. 

He broke the kiss and slipped his hand to the inside of her thighs, pushing her legs farther apart. Raven eagerly wrapped them around his waist, desperate for release. She was so close, so painfully _close_. He speared her then, making her cry out. 

Beast Boy ground against her slowly, inching his way deeper into her. Raven welcomed this wholeheartedly, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her body felt as though it was on fire, and every touch, every kiss, was just electric dancing across her skin. 

One more thrust, and she was falling, her orgasm wracking through her body and making her tremble against the sand. She cried his name out into the night, clinging to him as though he was her lifeline. Beast Boy twitched and jerked, shivering against her as his own orgasm mingled with her own. The air around them was colored in a lustful bliss as they crashed into the earth, both a panting, sweaty, satiated mess. 

They laid there together, relishing in the relief and bliss that had settled upon them both. Raven sighed happily and snuggled further into Beast Boy’s embrace, basking beneath the moonlight.


	3. The Beast Inside

There were a lot of ways Beast Boy loved the spend the afternoon. Like for instance, playing videogame marathons with Cyborg. Or maybe watching Disney movies with Starfire. He could always while away the hours eating junk food, or playing Nintendo, or maybe go rock climbing with Robin…

The possibilities were literally endless. But his favorite way to spend an afternoon, was _probably_ making out with Raven. 

Her touch seared into his skin, her kisses staining his lips and face with her favorite plum-colored lipstick. He relished in the taste of her as their tongues entwined; sharp and herbal, just like her tea. Everything was a hormone induced haze of lavender, sweat, and pheromones. Just the way he liked it. Beast Boy moaned into the kiss, practically shivering with delight in the way that her perky little body pressed up against his. Her hands were tangled in his hair, and Raven’s legs were tangled with his. 

They broke apart, panting. Beast Boy rested his forehead against hers, a smile tickling his lips. “This is fun,” he mused quietly. Raven quirked a brow, a devious grin donning her features, she closed the gap between them again and kissed him hard. Beast Boy all but purred, and nibbled at her bottom lip. He felt her hands roam his back, and shivered when her hands slipped up his shirt. 

“Raven,” Beast Boy murmured against her lips. Raven ignored him, kissing along his jawline and tugging at his shirt. She nibbled at his ear, making him gasp. The world seemed to explode with color, and heat spread through his body. He leaned into her touch, letting her tug his shirt off and toss it onto the floor, immediately forgotten. Beast Boy hesitantly let his hands brush up beneath her shirt. Raven made no move to stop him, instead leaning into his touch. He took his freedom and ran with it, letting himself get caught up in the moment. 

Soon enough, Raven’s shirt joined his on the floor, along with her satin black bra. 

Beast Boy nipped and licked at Raven’s neck, teasing Raven’s breasts with his hands. He ran circles around the nubs of her nipples with his thumb, a low moan ringing in his ears. Raven clung to him, quivering with delight. Her scent was awash with lust, a smell that only lent to his own excitement. He peppered kisses down her collarbone and to her breasts, flicking at her nipple with his tongue. His hands trailed down lower, fiddling with the elastic waistband of her shorts. 

Raven sucked in a sharp breath, squirming under his touch. Immediately, Beast Boy pulled away, panting. 

“S-sorry, Rae.” 

She blinked, confusion clouding her expression. “For what?” 

Beast Boy sighed and averted his gaze, heat burning at his cheeks. “I-I just, don’t wanna push you into something you aren’t comfortable with,” he stammered. Guilt of his impulsiveness wracked through him, and Beast Boy cursed inwardly. Why was he so stupid? He should have known better; Raven liked to take things slowly, and here he was, mucking it all up with his horny self. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. 

Raven’s hand grazed his shoulder, her touch searing into his skin and making everything stop. He glanced up sharply, his gaze getting entangled with her glittering amethyst one. Beast Boy gulped, his heartbeat roaring in his ears. 

“Gar,” she murmured, the sound of his name sending chills down his spine. “I want this.” Her hand slid from his shoulder to his chest, making Beast Boy stutter. Raven cupped her other hand along his jaw, gently tugging him closer. “I want you,” she murmured. Her breath tickled his lips, and Beast Boy forgot how to breath. She brushed her lips against his, her hand slipping down to his pants’ waistband. “I want you to show me the beast inside you.”

She kissed him, then, hard. Beast Boy reciprocated, his hands tangling in her hair. Their tongues entwined in a delicate embrace, her sweet taste making him hungry for more. 

Beast Boy let his hands wander down to her waist, where they slipped beneath her shorts. He squeezed at her bum, eliciting a moan of delight from the empath. Her hips began to grind against his, and Beast Boy grunted. He could feel his erection beginning to form in his pants, and a whine tickled at the back of his throat. A desperate need to feel inside her overwhelmed him, and he fumbled to pull away her little, annoying shorts. 

He gave her ass another gentle squeeze, before sliding his hand down and dipping his fingers inside of her. Raven cried out, pressing herself against him. The smell of her lust tainting the air made him dizzy with delight, and Beast Boy slowly rubbed at her clit. Raven continued to grind against him, her hands darting to his waist and fumbling with his belt. She managed to free his erection, and pushed him back onto the bed. 

Beast Boy watched, breathless, as Raven clamoured over him, her beautiful, pert breasts filling his gaze. He reached up and fondled them, earning another low moan from Raven. Beast Boy grinned, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. She shivered, cupping her hands over his. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she breathed his name as he squeezed her tits. Beast Boy hummed with pleasure, rubbing his erection against her thigh. The movement made her whimper, and she slid her hands down his arms and to his shoulders. Beast Boy watched and she dropped her gaze to his member, her eyes wide with awe. 

She speared herself on him, making him gasp. A moan rumbled in his throat, and Beast Boy ground his hips against hers. Pure ecstasy coursed through his veins as he watched her ride him, little pants puffing from her lips. He gripped her thighs, her name falling from her lips like a forbidden song. Fire built up inside of him, and his whole body quivered. He was close to the edge, close to sweet, sweet release. 

Together, they fell, their cries mingling together in a harmony Beast Boy would never forget. Raven fell onto his chest, quivering but satiated. 

“Damn,” Beast Boy breathed. Raven cuddled against him, humming softly. 

Okay, so maybe this was better than _just_ making out.

Maybe. 

Beast Boy smiled, kissing the top of her head. He’d certainly enjoy spending more afternoons like this, anyway. 


	4. Wardrobe Malfunction

Mmph, this is so good,” Beast Boy said between bites of pizza. “This was a great idea.” 

Raven eyed him with amusement, delicately taking a bite of her slice. It was one of the few days where there were no alerts, so the Titans had elected to go out for the day. Thus they were currently seated in a booth at the local pizzeria, digging into two large pizzas. 

“Yes, this pizza is most splendid,” Starfire chirped. She stacked a few slices together, eating the pizza as though it were a sandwich. Raven couldn’t fathom how Starfire could even eat it like that, but the Tamaranean seemed happy with it. 

“We should head down to the arcade later,” Cyborg said. “I’ve got some coins to burn.” 

“Yeah! And I’m gonna kick your butt at Pacman!” 

Cyborg laughed. “Sure, Green Bean, keep telling yourself that.” 

Raven stifled a chuckle. She watched as the shapeshifter’s face morphed into a pout, a light flush staining his cheeks. He looked adorable, Raven had to admit, and it was all she could do to keep the smile from spilling across her face. She focused on her pizza, trying to enjoy the greasy goodness. 

“I can too beat you,” Beast Boy grumbled. “You’ll see.” 

Just then, all five of their communicators went off. Robin sighed and dug into his pockets for his wallet, tossing a wad of cash onto the table. “Come on, Titans, let’s go!” 

Raven dropped her pizza with a scowl, scrambling after her friends. 

* * *

The situation turned out to be simple. A bank robbery; easy to stop, easy to solve. Which was probably for the best, since everyone was in their civvies. Raven sighed as she dropped onto the ground. Dammit. This was her favorite shirt. She carefully rubbed at the fabric, trying to get the dust off of the shirt. 

She was going to have to throw this one into the wash when they got home. 

“Well, this was dumb.” 

Beast Boy’s voice snatched her attention, and she jerked her head up to meet the shapeshifter’s gaze. 

“Well, it could have been worse,” she said. “They could have ha…” Raven trailed off, her eyes widening. 

His clothes. They were…gone. He was standing there, in the bank, amid _people_ , buck naked. Raven couldn’t help it; her gaze dropped _there,_ her eyes widening further. Immediately, she looked away and flushed brightly, wincing as a few light bulbs popped overhead. _Damn_ , she thought. _Where did he hide that?_ She shivered suddenly, feeling hot all over. 

“Uh, Rae?” 

She made a sound, what it was supposed to be, Raven knew not. All she knew was that she had to keep her gaze off of him, lest she blow the bank into a mile-wide crater. Raven took a deep breath, trying to still her beating heart. “U-uh, y-your, um,” she stammered. Speaking had become difficult, as her mind was very much occupied with what she’d just seen. Raven forced herself to focus, and she gulped. 

“Your clothes,” she said with a squeak. “They’re um…gone.” 

There was a beat of silence. Raven squirmed in place, trying her best to keep her gaze fixed firmly onto the marble floor. A sudden swell of embarrassment washed over her senses, and Raven risked a glance upwards. Beast Boy cowered before her, doing his best to cover himself. His face was as flushed as hers felt, and he wilted under her stare. 

“Shit, sorry!” he mumbled. “I forgot I wasn’t wearing my suit!” He glanced about, his embarrassment crashing around her. “C-can you teleport me outta here, Rae? Please?” Beast Boy’s voice rang with desperation, and he shot her a pleading look. Raven somehow managed a nod. 

“Okay.” 

In a flash, they were both back at the tower. Of course, in her distracted state, the journey left them in an awkward heap on the floor of the common room. 

Raven froze, their sudden predicament dawning upon her. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

Beast Boy’s gaze locked with hers, and suddenly Raven was lost. Forests of green and gold trapped her within their depths, threatening to keep her there forever. Their noses brushed, and Raven felt her breath hitch. A sudden urge to taste his lips was awakened within her, and Raven closed the distance between them. 

His lips were soft and warm, and he tasted like mints from the pizzeria. Slowly, Raven slipped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. She shivered as Beast Boy’s hands found her waist, his calloused palms brushing against her exposed skin where her shirt rode up. The sensation lit her skin on fire, and Raven had never felt quite so alive. 

At some point, Raven lost track of her clothes. Not that it mattered. Especially since she was currently…distracted. 

Beast Boy broke away, pressing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Raven squirmed under his touch, the feel of his fangs against her skin eliciting a whole new slew of sensations. He nibbled and licked her neck, working his way down to her collarbone. Raven bit her lip, stifling a moan. 

There were probably a hundred things she should have been worried about. Like, the fact that they were in a tangled and naked heap on the common room floor, where their teammates could walk in on them at any moment. Or maybe the fact that this was all happening so suddenly, that she hadn’t had time to think, to digest what was quickly unfolding between them. But Raven found she couldn’t be bothered to think about any of it; it was just him and her, and their emotions colliding together in a breathtaking display of passion and desire. 

Beast Boy’s kisses trailed down her stomach and to her thighs, and Raven forgot how to breathe. He dipped his tongue into her core, sending bolts of pleasure racking through her body. Raven threaded her hands in his hair and gasped, the world seemingly dancing around her. His fangs scraped at her clit as he worked his ungodly magic upon her, leaving her a jittery, gasping mess. Bliss flooded her senses, and Raven cried out his name. He lapped her up, before returning to her lips and kissing her hard. 

He ground his hips against hers, and Raven could feel his erection rubbing against her thigh. She trembled, moaning into the kiss. 

Voices cut through the hormone addled bliss they’d stumbled into. Beast Boy drew back, alarm painting his features. 

_Shit._

Raven reached up and cupped his face in her hands, her mantra spilling hastefully from her lips. They melted into the floor, reappearing in her room. 

Beast Boy breathed a sigh. “That was close.” His voice was husky, and sent chills down her spine. Raven gulped a breath and bit her lip. 

“Where were we?” 

He grinned. “Hmm, I dunno…” Beast Boy pulled away from her grasp, a teasing grin tickling at his lips. “What was it, we were doing again?”

Raven quirked a brow. “Depends. Do you want to kiss me, or not?” 

Beast Boy immediately captured her lips with his, silencing her. “Does that answer your question?” he murmured against her lips. Raven just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, kissing him harder. 


	5. Show Me

Beast Boy nuzzled Raven’s neck, nipping at her playfully. She hummed, snuggling further into his embrace. 

They were both currently curled up on Raven’s bed, relishing in each other’s company. It was days like this that Beast Boy loved most; where he could just hold Raven close and remain in bliss. 

Raven turned then, her nose brushing his cheek. There was a coy smile on her lips, and her warm breath tickled his cheek. She traced her fingers along his jaw playfully, before pressing her lips against his own. He smiled into the kiss, pulling her closer. Raven’s hands tangled into his hair, and Beast Boy relished in the taste of her lips. 

The broke apart, their foreheads resting together. “I love you,” Beast Boy murmured, his voice low and husky. Raven bit her lip, something flashing in her eyes. 

“Don’t tell me,” she whispered. Her hands trailed down to his abs, toying with the hem of his loose athletic shorts. “Show me,” she said. “Show me how much you love me.” 

Lust permeated the air, and Beast Boy was more than happy to oblige. He kissed her, hard this time, and rolled her onto her back. His hands found their way up her shirt, and he yanked it off, exposing the empath’s lacy black bra. Soon enough his clothes accompanied hers on the floor, and Beast Boy wasted no time in showing Raven exactly what she wanted. 

He trailed kisses down her collarbone and to her chest, pausing to suckle and nip and her breasts. Raven moaned with pleasure, her fingers tightening their grip on his hair. Beast Boy grinned cheekily, travelling further. He kissed her stomach, her abdomen, and her thighs, teasing her. Raven whimpered, her legs instinctively wrapping around his shoulders. 

Beast Boy lingered, nipping at her pale skin, before giving into his own desire and gently licking at her core. Raven’s grip on him tightened, and she made a soft little mewling noise that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He set to work, slowly working his way around her, just as she liked it. 

An orgasm racked her body, and Raven moaned his name. Beast Boy drank his fill and slid back up to her, kissing her hard. “I love you,” he whispered between kisses. Raven smiled against his lips, hugging him close. 

“I love you too.”

Beast Boy grinned, and kissed her again. 


	6. Worship

His touch was heavenly.

His fingers trailed her damp skin, the fire that ignited within her purifying her of everything but him. His kisses were refreshing, like the waters of baptism, freeing her. She gasped in delight, her fingers curling into his hair.

She found herself almost worshiping the way he pressed against her; his soft murmuring was like a prayer she never knew she needed. Their escapade became her weekly service, and Raven relished in how their bodies tangled together in some sort of ritual.

His body was her temple, and she eagerly attended to his needs every moment she got.

When they kissed, Raven felt that she knew what Heaven was like. It was soft and warm and tasted of honey. It was exhilarating and messy and passionate. Their sin was her forgiveness, the bedsheets her confessional.

He was her saint, and she, his fallen angel.

After, they curled together in a sweaty and blissful embrace, Raven tracing patterns on his vivid green skin. They laid in silent reverence, basking in the glory of each other.

Raven may not have known the rituals of a real service, but to her, this was far better. She felt free, saved, as though Garfield had wiped her clean with no more than a kiss. Maybe it was wrong, what they were doing, but she didn’t care.

It felt like blasphemy to call this sin, to say this fire in her heart and body was a scandal. He felt it too, she knew. How could they both be wrong about something that felt so right?

So Raven pushed her doubts away, choosing instead to fervently kiss him and ravish him with everything she had. Theirs was a fiery and precious love affair, a sacrament Raven had only begun to understand.

Garfield’s murmurs of “I love you,” blessed her skin as the bedsheets twisted around them. Raven clung to him, allowing herself to once more worship how he loved her body. 


	7. Don't Talk

Raven shuddered, gasping as Beast Boy’s kisses trailed down her body. Her fingers twisted in his hair, and the lust fueled ecstasy coursed through her veins. 

It didn’t get better than this. 

His lips returned to hers, and she kissed him like she’d never kissed anybody. Raven moaned into the kiss, his fangs nicking her lips. 

Beast Boy’s hands danced across her skin, making her break out in goosebumps. She tightened her grip, clinging to him like he was her lifeline. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms tangled around his shoulders. Brick scraped at her back, but Raven hardly noticed. 

It was just her and him. 

“Raven…” His voice was low, husky. She could feel his lust bubbling off of him, like her own special whisky. Call her an alcoholic, but Raven couldn’t get enough. 

She captured his lips again, whimpering at the thousands of sensations flooding her body. Raven raked her hands across his chest, peppering his jaw and neck. “Don’t talk,” she growled. 

He obliged by trailing his hands down her backside, making her shiver and gasp. Beast Boy rested his head on hers, his warm breath tickling her lips. “I love you,” he murmured. 

Raven merely pulled him closer and kissed him harder. 


	8. Bed Sheets

Beast Boy didn’t like hotels. 

Hotels were noisy. There were too many damn people crammed into one building, and no matter _how_ ritzy the place was, he could always hear somebody. 

Somebody’s tv. Somebody’s argument. Somebody’s crying kid. 

The worst of all was hearing somebody having sex. And it wasn’t just because of the sensitive ears, either. 

He growled at the thumping and bumping happening next door, his hand firmly clamped over his nostrils. 

No, not only was he cursed with sensitive ears, but he just _had_ to get the sensitive nose, too. 

Most of the time, Beast Boy loved his sense of smell. It was mad cool being able to track a guy all the way across the country from his smell alone, let alone how colorful the world seemed with the addition of scent. But when it came to things like _this_ , well. Having a sensitive nose wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

Beast Boy eyed the rag shoved up under the door. It was his only protection from those delicious pheromones and his sanity. 

And it wasn’t really working. 

This was supposed to be a fun little trip down to Disney World, a vacation, as it were. The Titans hadn’t taken a vacation ever, and Robin had decided it was time to change that after their wild ride of a year. Of course, Beast Boy was absolutely thrilled to be here, but he really didn’t like the idea of sniffing sex hormones all night. Things got weird fast if he was around that for too long. 

With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, plugged his nose, and dove out into the hallway. 

A quick trot later, and he was safe in the elevator and well on his way towards the lobby. Maybe the clerk wouldn’t mind if he slept on the couch…

Beast Boy wandered off the elevator. The tingles of arousal tickled the back of his mind, and he scowled.

Stupid honeymooners spreading their stupid hormones. 

A familiar face came into view, and Beast Boy pulled up short. “Raven?” 

She glanced up from the book perched in her hands, her brows furrowing. “What are you doing?” she asked. Beast Boy cocked his head, eyeing her suspiciously. 

“I could ask the same of you.” 

Raven shrugged. “Too many people.” 

“You mean the honeymooners on our floor?” 

She blinked in surprise, at which Beast Boy smiled. “Sensitive ears, remember?” 

“Oh. Right.” 

He settled beside her on the couch with a sigh. “I hate hotels. There’s no peace.” 

“Funny of you to say that.” 

Beast Boy scoffed. “Hey, now! I like sleep, thank you very much!” 

There was a flicker of a smile on her lips, and she chuckled. “That is true.” She sighed, snapping her book shut. “Too bad sleep is useless here.” 

That was indeed truth. If it wasn’t the smell keeping him up, it was the noise. It didn’t help that their thumping was erratic and _loud._

He felt Raven’s thoughtful gaze on him, and he shot her a puzzled glance. “What?” 

To his surprise, she blushed and looked away. “N-nothing. It’s just…a bit hard to block out all those emotions,” she murmured. Oh. He supposed that made sense. There were, like, hundreds of people here. Even if most were sleeping, there were still probably emotions from their dreams and stuff. 

Beast Boy still wasn’t sure how all of that stuff worked, but he knew it must have sucked. So he shot her a sympathetic smile. “Sorry, Rae.” 

She shook her head. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” There was still a lingering look mirrored in her eyes, and Beast Boy couldn’t help but shiver. They stared at each other for a beat, and he held his breath as she leaned closer. She moved slow, her expression thoughtful as her gaze flickered to his lips. 

Beast Boy didn’t move. Time seemed to stand still as she hovered a hairsbreadth away, the uncertainty tangible in the air. Hesitance melted away, and she surged forward, pressing her lips onto his. Beast Boy stiffened, frozen in shock. 

How…what…?

The faint trace of arousal powdered the air around them, like a perfume. He felt hot all over, desire blurring everything around him. 

He kissed her back. Hard. 

Soon his hands were tangled in her hair, his lips locked on hers. He shivered as she slid onto his lap, her hands roaming his back. Her thighs squeezed his hips, and Raven pressed dangerously close to him. 

Beast Boy moaned desperately pulling away. “Rae…” 

Raven kissed his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Raven,” he whispered. “What are we doing?” 

She peered up at him, her normally stoic expression free and lustful. “Do you want to stop?” she asked quietly. Beast Boy gulped. 

No. No he didn’t. 

He was aware that perhaps this wasn’t the best idea, but all logic had flown out the window the minute she kissed him. So instead of thinking, Beast Boy did was he did best; he improvised. 

Her lips were soft against his, and she tasted sweet, like honey. They wasted no time this time around, soon stumbling their way back to one of their bedrooms. Their clothes were shed soon after, and Beast Boy found himself tangled with Raven amid the bed sheets. 

He pressed kisses down the length of her body, relishing in the way she moaned his name as he lingered between her legs. He worked his way back up to her lips, his hips grinding against hers. 

Raven gripped him tightly as he made love to her, her soft moans and husky whispers quickly becoming his favorite song. The sound of his name, his real name, on her lips was the most beautiful thing Beast Boy had ever heard.

How long they romped beneath the covers, Beast Boy knew not. He was only aware of her breath against his ear, the feel of her skin pressed up against his, and they way they just _fit_ together.

A mistake this may have been, but Beast Boy felt no regrets as he curled up beside her beneath the covers. 


	9. Caught

Beast Boy thumped against the wall, his body ablaze with Raven’s touch. Coats and hangers brushed against his face and arms, but he hardly noticed. Instead, his focus was fixed on the gleam of her eyes in the dark, and the intoxicating scent of lilacs and lust permeating off of her body. He stifled a moan as she kissed his neck, her hands brushing against his belt. **  
**

He was pretty sure they were breaking some sort of rule here. What they were doing felt dangerous, and his heart pounded in his chest as they fumbled to remove each other’s clothes. But the feel of her soft skin against his outweighed any fears of being caught, and Beast Boy let his hands wander freely.

Raven’s lips found his again and she kissed him hard. She tasted of honey and bitter herbs, a taste Beast Boy had quickly become addicted to. They tongues entwined in a passionate affair, and he shivered as Raven hitched her bare leg around his waist.

Beast Boy’s hand slid down to her firm buttcheek, and he gave it a squeeze. Raven moaned, leaning into his touch. Things escalated quickly from there, and Beast Boy soon had the empath trapped against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as they made love amid the haphazard coats and forgotten cleaning supplies.

Everything became a haze. It was like the outside world didn’t exist; it was just him and her, the taste of her skin, and the feel of her hips pressing into his. Beast Boy nipped at her neck, trailing kisses down to her bosom, murmuring her name all the while.

“Gar…”

Her voice was quiet, husky, and it sent little shivers down his spine. He loved hearing his name bubble from her lips; it was his favorite sound. Beast Boy nibbled at her ear, slowly grinding his hips against hers. She shivered at the sensation, the taste of her lust in the air growing stronger with each passing moment.

Raven’s fingers dug into his skin, and she mewled into his ear. He kissed her neck, the heady taste of pheromones ripe in the air as he drove her closer and closer to sweet release.

It was then that the little closet door flung open.

“What the _fuck_?” 

The ear-piercing shriek drove them apart. Beast Boy yelped and stumbled backwards, slipping on a fallen coat and landing hard on his rear. There was a spark of black energy that shot out right as he fell, making his skin tingle and the tower’s lights blink out.

“What are you doing?” Raven cried, her voice laden with a mix of fury and embarrassment.

“What am I doing?” Cyborg asked, sounding rather hysterical. “What are _you two_ doing? We keep shit in this closet!”

Beast Boy scrambled onto his hands and knees and peered out from beneath the hanging coats. “Uh, sorry?”

Cyborg scowled, dragging a hand over his face. “Just, put some clothes on and get an actual room next time, sheesh.” He turned to stalk away, only to pause. “Oh, and you two better have been using a condom!”

At this, Beast Boy flushed and looked away. “Cy!” he hissed.

“I’m just sayin’, you better be responsible!”

“We are,” Raven said curtly, “thank you.”

Beast Boy peeked up at her. She was hiding behind the coats much like himself, her face pinched in irritation. He could still smell a hint of embarrassment, but it was hidden under the delicious scent of lust that still clung to the air around her. Beast Boy bit back a grin.

He loved the way it mingled with her natural scent; it was addictive.

“B, please take her to a bedroom before you start making those eyes at her,” Cyborg said, cutting through Beats Boy’s thoughts. “I do _not_ want to see that ever again.” The cybernetic teen shuddered before turning on his heel and stalking off, muttering under his breath all the while. Beast Boy listened for the sounds of the ops doors sliding open before turning to Raven and waggling his brows at her.

“Wanna go to my room?”

Raven rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips, before pushing past the coats and reaching for his shoulder. “I’d love to,” she drawled, and in a flash, they were on his bed. “Now, where were we?”

A wolfish grin curled onto his lips, and Beast Boy captured hers into a kiss. 


End file.
